enigmataconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enigmata: memes/bosses
the bosses are super powerful enemies that you will find at the end of every level in Enigmata: memes. They are required to defeat to progress. ANNOYING ORANGE the annoying orange is the first boss of the game. It has 13545hp. It moves fast. It has the following attacks: swaps between shooting 3 streams of 1 damage bullets at a very fast pace, shooting 2 streams of 3 damage bullets at a fast pace, and shooting 1 stream of 5 damage bullets at a medium~fast pace. Always active. shoots 3 plasma swords, 3 plasma shields, and 1 plasma talking dude. A plasma sword deals 35 damage, plasma shields deal 10 damage but block all attacks, and plasma talking dudes deal 35 damage AND block all attacks. annoying talking, talks for eternity Or if you defeat him he blows up and cannot talk. Always active. Shoots 10 random words. Each letter deals 1 damage. splits into 2 smaller annoying oranges who deal half the damage and have half the health that the large annoying orange had when it split into them. Used twice during the battle; once at 50% health and again at 25% health. Other than that, this attack is not used. VIRAL CAT VIDEO 10000 health and no attacks. THE CORRUPTED GAYLORDSTEAMBATH Gaylordsteambath, a good guy who has been corrupted so now he’s bad. After he’s defeated he gets cleansed from corruption and becomes your friend. Has 20,000hp, 1000arm, and 5000shd, making him the most damage-resiliant boss so far. constantly Is sending shockwaves forward out the front and is firing crystal bullets from the sides to the front and has 2 turrets on the front, so it’s recommended to fight from behind. The shockwaves push you back and deal 2 damage, the crystal bullets deal 5 damage, and the turrets fire high-damage (25 damage to be presise) bullets at a slow pace. has 3 drones; on on the front and one on each of the sides (so again, attack this guy from behind). The drones have 500hp and fire 2 crystal bullets at once at a medium rate and also send shockwaves out the front every 5 seconds, but they have no way of hitting you if you attack them from behind, as they are stupid and dont know how to turn around. The crystal bullets here though can target you if your attacking the sides or the front and the shockwave might hit you if you are attacking at the front. the boss can abruptly spin to face you if you are attacking his back, plus he has an attack that can hit you (even if your attacking his back, but they are easier to dodge there) where he fires a ton of 1 damage bullets on all sides, but the back only gets half as many bullets coming out from it. He’s easy if you can just say on the back. PINGAS pingas is one of the secondary antagonists of the game (grund’s subordinates). The PINGAS is the weakest of them, but he can be very hard for new players. Has 27000hp, 7000arm, and 1000shd. he can fire 5 types of bullets (alternates between them) out of multiple turrets (turret 1/2/3 on the front, 4/5 on the back, and 6/7 on each of the sides). the first bullet type moves faster, is larger, and deals 20 damage. The second bullet type burns you, dealing 5 damage on contact but then dealing 30 more damage over 15 seconds, the third type deals 4 damage and splits into 2 bullets that deal 2 damage and split into 2 more bullets that deal 1 damage, the fourth type deals 4 damage with nothing special going for it exept for the fact that a spread of 5 of them are shot instead of just 1, and the fifth poisons you, dealing 4 damage and dealing 50 more damage over 15 seconds, so it’s basically the second type but deals 1 less damage but also deals 20 extra damage from the overtime damage. he can shoots spreads of 3 blades (that move fast and deal 15 damage each) at a medium~fast pace out diagonally forwards. Every 5th shot the middle blade is red and deals triple (45) damage! he can release a huge shockwave that goes all the way around his body but it can’t travel very far. The shockwave deals 20 damage (insta-kills shields though) and knocks you back a far distance if you get hit. ANNOYING ORANGE (FIGHT 2) annoying orange is back with 30,000hp, 5000arm, and 4500shd! He was repaired by PINGAS at about the same time gaylordsteambath was cleansed of corruption. shoots his main attacks 50% faster. shoots 5 plasma swords, 5 plasma shields, and 2 plasma talking dudes. talks 25% louder. shoots 15 random words. splits into 3 smaller annoying oranges with 1/3 of the stats instead of 2 smaller annoying oranges with 1/2 the stats. Still used at 50% health and 25% health. VENGEFUL VIRAL CAT VIDEO the first one was a joke (could not attack) but it was repaired by grund himself. Has 33,333hp, 3333arm, and 3333shd. Look at all the 3! spirals out cat-shaped bullets at a moderate pace for 5 seconds every 25 seconds. when at health lower than 15,000 then he is always using this attack. The cat-shaped bullets deal 3 damage. 10 crosshairs appear on random locations on the battlefield. 3 seconds later, a missle falls On each of the crosshairs. You INSTANTLY DIE if you are hit by one! Uncommon but is always used at 50% health and after that it uses this ability 50% more often. gains a club (the weapon) and swings at you with it. instant death if you touch the club. THE OVER 9000 has over 9000 in every stat. Shoots bullets at a slow rate. The bullets deal over 9000 damage. FIN-GORE an evil finger with 2 fins. Has 45,000hp, 7,000arm, and 5,000shd. He is one of Grund’s subordinates. he can extend his fins. His fins deal a whopping 150 '''damage!!!! he can fire 3 bullets (15 damage per bullet) out of each of his fins. He releases a spread of 5 bullets out of his fingernail when he does this as well. he can teleport to avoid attacks. Cooldown: 30 seconds. can throw his fingernail at you (it grows back afterwards) and it deals a whopping 90 damage if touched! Though that’s not as mutch as the damage dealt when touching his fins... can charge up electricity and then fire a lightning bolt. If he charged it for 0 to 0.49 seconds Then it would do Nothing. If he charged it for 0.5 to 1.75 seconds then it deals 5 damage. If he charged for 1.76 to 3 seconds then it would deal 24 damage. If charged for 3.01 to 4.5 seconds, then it deals 60 damage. If charged for 4.51 to 6 seconds then it deals 100 (wow) damage. If charged for 6.01 or more seconds it deals 300 damage (WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?''') . 300 damage is literally as mutch damage as touching both of his fins! To disrupt the charge deal 150 damage to him. ANNOYING ORANGE (FIGHT 3) annoying orange AGAIN. This time he was repaired by Grund at around the time of the battle with the over 9000. This time he has 50,000hp, 10,000arm, and 9,450shd! his main attacks are (again) fired 50% faster. shoots 9 plasma swords, 9 plasma shields, and 3 plasma talking dudes. talks (again) 25% louder. shoots 20 random words. splits into 4 smaller annoying oranges with 1/4 of the stats instead of 3 with 1/3 of the stats or 2 with 1/2 of the stats. MEGA AWESOME MAN mega awesome man is a man with 100,000hp but has no arm or shd. Attacks using 2 guns that fire many Different projectiles and otherwise can‘t attack. -a projectile that deals 5 damage and explodes on contact -a projectile that deals 10 damage -a projectile that deals 5 damage and burns you on contact -a projectile that deals 5 damage and you can’t move for 1337 seconds after it hits you -a train screaming “baby bobfish” while throwing cursive letters everywhere and explodes into 30 skulls on contact but can’t hurt you mega awesome man is a reference to mega man. OMEGA AMAZING MAN has 150,000hp but no arm or shd. attacks using 5 guns that have images of fat women eating pumpkins while sitting on somebody’s Chimney on them, otherwise this can’t attack. -a projectile that deals 5 damage and turns into 3 turtles on contact. The turtles chase you around at fast speeds and shoot red bullets that freeze you in place. -a projectile that deals 1337 damage and throws 4 damage compasses everywhere. -a projectile that deals 5 damage and burns you with blue fire on contact. Blue fire deals double the damage of normal fire. -a small orange ninja star with a pentagon hole instead of a circle hole and also has dark pink stripes and super bright green polka-dots. Deals 10 damage and freezes you for 9001 seconds. -10 trains screaming baby bobfish while throwing cursive letters everywhere and explodes into 35 skulls on contact but can’t hurt you. THRASHER THING the thrasher thing is one of Grund’s subordinates. It has 95,000hp, 20,000arm, and 15,000shd. Has some pretty dangerous attacks. can fire 5 bullets that have orange paint on them and the bullets deal infinite damage and run on a treadmill can fire big bubbles that bulls run out of. Bulls deal over 9000 damage and big bubbles deal 10 damage. can fire _~¥^The _ deals 2 damage, the ~ deals 4 damage, the ¥ deals 70 damage, the ^ deals 23 damage, the [ deals -6 damage, and the ? Inverts your controls for 1 hour. PHASE 2 the thrasher thing has a phase 2! It enters this phase when it’s shd and arm are destroyed and it starts losing hp. In phase 2 it can: wash the floor with a white rubber ducky while running and 1HKOs you if you get hit by it cause every 5th projectile you shoot to hit yourself if you are not moving and throw lasers constantly and the lasers deal 2 damage and home in on you and scream “Y U NO EAT CHOCOLATE”. THE BIG BEAST LORD the big beast lord is the semi-final boss. It is a mosterous monster created by Grund! It has 200,000hp, 50,000arm, and 4,000shd! It is not a ship, but instead it’s a big beast at can walk on nothingness! It gets stronger versions of its attacks at 25% of his health. attacks: super lunge: lunges at you. Deals 42 damage 42 times per second for 42 seconds if you get hit. Ultra lunge: replaces super lunge at 25% health. Deals 84 damage 84 times per second for 84 seconds. breath of the meme: breathes on you so hard that you take 50 damage and it sends you flying backwards. breath to the max: replaces Breath of the meme at 25% health. sends you flying 50% faster/further and deals 100 damage instead of 50. they be me goon: summons 5 random enemies besides the two box enemies (see [[Enigmata: memes/enemies] or more info) ttthhheeeyyy bbbeee mmmeee gggoooooonnnsss: replaces they be me goon at 25% health. Summons in 15 instead of 5. GRUND grund has 1,000,000hp/arm/shd And can use the attacks of all the previous bosses (if those attacks had a harder variation then it will only use the harder variations)Category:Joke conceptions Category:Bosses Category:Enigmata: memes